Electrosurgical generators and electrosurgical instruments are known, for example, from DE 100 21 529 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,703 B1 and DE 10 2009 041 329 A1. In the known systems and instruments, ultrasonic vibration and RF-energy may be applied simultaneously or sequentially. Instruments for such systems are known, for example from DE 100 21 529 A1, in which an applicator can be supplied, for example, simultaneously with ultrasonic vibration and radiofrequency energy.
The existing systems and instruments provide several advantages, however further enhancements are desirable.